Cosas dulces de Bella
by independent.witch
Summary: Edward se va a cazar unos ciervos, pero le deja a Bella la carta mas romántica que haya existido en donde le explica una por una las cosas que le gustan de ella.


Hola a todos!

como se habrán dado cuenta al parecer mi regreso es con historias cortas, pero es mi inspiración y espero que les guste.

La verdad es que surgió todo porque estaba en mi curso charlando con un amigo y salió el tema de lo romantico, o para él "cursi". Ok, sé que hay cosas cursis... ¡pero me gustan! :) y se que a muchas mas tambien.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer, una de mis mas grandes idolas además de Jane Austen y J.K. Rowling. Les recomiendo leer los libros de estas increibles mujeres...

disfruten mi historia.

* * *

Muchos hombres no tienen idea que es ser romantico o como se hace el romanticismo, creen que son estupideces o caprichos que una mujer quiere para sentirse especial. Muy pocas veces un hombre sabe como ser romantico y lo oculta para no parecer un tonto frente a sus amigos. Una mujer puede decir, o que le gusta lo romantico o que lo cree demasiado cursi pero sabemos que la verdad es otra, a todas nos gusta que un hombre nos mime, nos diga que tan importantes somos para ellos… y por eso un día Edward Cullen, el hombre más romantico que hay, decidió escribirle esto a Bella, para que cada ves que lo leyera, supiera lo que significaba para ella:

"_Hay varias cosas que me gustan de ti:_

_* Que siempre huelas bien, aunque solo sea el shampoo_

_* La forma en que tu cabeza siempre encuantra un lugar en mi hombro_

_* Lo linda que te ves cuando duermes_

_* La facilidad con que te enroscas en mis brazos_

_* La forma en que cuando me besas, todo el mundo parece estar bien_

_* Lo simpatica que te ves cuando comes_

_* La forma en que demoras horas en hacer algo, pero que al final vale la pena la espera_

_* Que estes tibiecita siempre, aunque afuera hayan 30 grados bajo cero_

_* Que siempre te ves bien, sin importar lo que uses_

_* La forma en que siempre buscas cumplidos, aunque ambos sabemos que yo pienso que sos la mas hermosa de todo el planeta_

_* Lo simpatica que te ves cuando discutimos_

_* La forma en que tu mano siempre encuentra la mía_

_* La forma en que sonries_

_* La forma en que dices: "no peleemos mas" aunque sé muy bien que en una hora parece que lo olvidas._

_* Como me besas cuando hago algo lindo por vos._

_* La forma en que me besas cuando te digo "te amo"_

_* En realidad, la forma en que me besas_

_* La forma en que caes en mis brazos cuando lloras_

_* Como te disculpas por haber llorado por algo estúpido_

_* Como me pegas y esperas que me duela_

_* La forma en que me decis "te extraño"_

_* La forma en que te extraño_

_* Como tus lagrimas me hacen querer cambiar el mundo para que dejes de llorar… sin importar si te amé, si te odié, si deseé que te mueras o sabía que me moriría sin vos… eso no marca la diferencia. Porque una vez en mi vida, sin importar lo que seamos para el mundo, te convertiste en todo para mi. Cuando te miro en los ojos, y veo en lo profundo de tu alma y digo un millón de cosas sin sentido, ahí es cuando sé que mi vida está inevitablemente dependiendo de los latidos de tu corazón. Te amo por un millón de razónes, ningún papel le hará justicia, porque no es algo de la mente, sino del corazón. Un sentimiento que sólo siento cuando estoy con vos._

_Te amo_

Edward Cullen"

- ¡oh por dios! – murmuré sin poder creerlo, Edward se había ido de caza y me había dejado una nota pero lo último que me esperé es algo tan dulce… No entendía como era posible que un hombre tan perfeco como Edward pudiera escribirme algo así a mi, directamente no entendía como cualquier hombre hubiese querido escribirme algo así a mi. Sólo deseaba que no estuviera tan lejos para poder besarlo en este instante, pero tenía que esperar.

Como una histérica miré la hora y comprobé que a pesar de haber dormido tantas horas aún faltaban un par más para que aparesca por mi ventana por lo que corrí al baño a darme una ducha y estar lista cuando volviera. Tras secar mi pelo que ahora olía a mi shampoo de fresas para que quede bien lacio, me puse una pollera de jean gris bien corta que no usaría si no fuera para él, una remera azúl marino escotada y bien pegada, unas sandalias e hice algo que nunca antes había hecho sin Alice obligándome, usar maquillaje. Fue simple pero suficiente para verme un poco mejor.

Cuando miré la hora me dí cuenta que ya eran las once y que él debería haber llegado. Antes de que pudiese moverme mi corazón ya iba a una velocidad tres veces mas trapida de lo debido con sólo imaginármelo esperando en mi habitación. Corrí como una tonta hacia mi pieza, por lo que cuando abrí la puerta casi caigo y tuve que agarrarme de la manija, pero no me importó porque al abrir la puerta él me estaba parada en medio de mi habitación, mirándome un poco sorprendido por mi aspecto tan arreglado, incluso podría llegar a asegurar que le gustaba.

- ¿qué haces tan…? – no lo dejé terminar, el sólo recuerdo de su carta no me permitió detenerme y me aserqué rápido a él para tras rodear su cuello con mis brazos, besarlo con fuerza pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Creí que me iba a cortar el beso como siempre pero para mi sorpresa se dejó llevar, tomó mi cadera y la pegó a la suya mientras intensificaba el beso. Me estremecí de piez a cabeza y jalé juguetonamente de su pelo para recibir como respuesta un estremecimiento de su parte.

- me estás matando ¿por qué todo eso? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja con la respiración agitada. Él sabía exactamente el por qué de mi locura momentánea. Me aserqué a su oído y le susurré.

- sos el mejor hombre de la tierra – mordí su lóbulo y seguí – y me encantó tu carta.

- me dí cuenta, a mi me encanta como lucís pero creo que estás tentando mi autocontrol. No soy tan fuerte – me aseguró acariciando mi espalda. Dejé que un escalofrío me recorriera, deseando poder acabar con su idestructible autocontrol… sólo por unas horas.

* * *

¿qué les pareció?

dejen reviews y si les gustó recomiendenselo a sus conocidos y entrén al resto de mis FF.

Recuerden que vivo de sus comentarios y lo único que deseo es mejorar.

XOXO


End file.
